


Freedom and Redemption

by thorinoakenbutt



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a place to dump anything I've written (prompted or not) for Dorian and my elven Inquisitor, Gwydion "Revas" Lavellan. New additions are not necessarily in chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Musing

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by all the amazing fanart I've seen floating around Tumblr lately.

When Revas first welcomed Dorian into his bed, nothing was supposed to come of it. They were just two colleagues with a mutual attraction and an itch to scratch. It was just sex. At least that’s what the elf was currently trying to convince himself of. 

Somewhere along the line, they began sharing a bed even on nights when neither was up for anything more than sleep. Revas should have recognized what was happening the moment he realized that he preferred waking up next to Dorian’s sleep warmed body than the increasingly fewer nights he spent alone. He should have realized that he was allowing himself to get dragged into one of the few things he would ever willingly flee from.

He was not in love with Dorian Pavus. There was no way. How could he be? They didn’t even get along half of the time. If they weren’t fighting, then they were fucking. And sometimes even then, they fought. But that’s the arrangement Revas was comfortable with, not…whatever this was. It couldn’t be love.

He knew the others viewed them as an item. Sera certainly pestered them both about it enough. But they weren’t, and Dorian was certainly not the reason why he had abstained from bedding others ever since the change in their sleeping arrangements. He just hadn’t encountered anyone else who struck his fancy recently.

He was not in love. Especially not with that infuriatingly overconfident magister. He was not charmed by his quick wit, nor his bizarre choice to allow hair to grow on his face in the form of that ridiculous, not at all alluring moustache. He…was hopelessly infatuated with the man.


	2. Daisy Chains are Fluffy, Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yesterday, I noticed a lot of sad Inquisitor related fics and fanart on Tumblr, so I decided to write something fluffy to try and cheer some of them up. This one's dedicated to tumblr user inquisitor-irisadaar.

The Inquisitor, Dorian thought, was rather paradoxical. One minute the elf would be standoffish and outright aggressive towards humans and the very next he would be offering his personal assistance in helping a small village clean up after an attack by the Red Templars. Which of course meant that Dorian, Varric, and Iron Bull were expected to lend a hand as well, when all they wanted was to return to the keep to clean themselves up. 

Revas quelled any mutinous grumbling with a pointed glare, and not for the first time did Dorian marvel at the level of respect the slight little fellow commanded. He and his companions quickly got to work clearing rubble and hauling corpses to the edge of the settlement to be burned. A couple hours of this had passed before Dorian realized that he could no longer hear the Inquisitor’s casual banter with the dwarf and hulking Qunari as they worked. A quick search around the village assured him that the elf in question was indeed missing. 

"Bull, did you see where our elusive leader has gotten off to?" he asked as he approached the warrior.

The Qunari groaned, setting down the debris he had been carrying. “The little bastard insisted we stay, and now he’s scarpered?”  
"So it would seem."

"Pardon my eavesdroppin’, messere," a peasant interjected as she passed. "You lookin’ for your rabbit? I seen him head off toward the meadows up north with a gaggle of our youn’ ‘uns trailin’ after him."

"You have our thanks, good woman," Dorian replied, flashing her his most winning smile. After she left, Bull waved him off with instructions to go collect Revas by any means necessary. Even if it meant dragging him back by his collar like an errant kitten. The Qunari’s words, not his own, though he did smirk at the comparison. Their "rabbit" was indeed more like a temperamental cat. 

As the magister made the trek north out of the village, he found himself pondering what need the elf would have of the dirty, frightened children he remembered seeing after they had dispatched the Templars and convinced the villagers that it was safe to come out of hiding. Perhaps he was running low on elfroot for his salves and welcomed all the extra little hands in harvesting the plant? Was there any chance that those ridiculous tales of the Dalish sacrificing human children to their gods had any credence? 

Dorian laughed at himself almost as soon as the thought came to mind. Revas did dabble in some questionable magic, but then again so did Dorian himself. The elf wasn’t always the easiest to get along with, but he was a good sort. 

The shriek of a little girl cut through his thoughts, making him second guess his assessment as he rushed into the clearing, magic surging to the ready to find…Revas sitting amidst a group of children, balancing the girl on his lap as he animatedly regaled his audience with a tale about a creature called the “Dread Wolf”. Dorian allowed his magic to dissipate as a smile tugged up the corners of his lips. 

All of the children were wearing daisy chains, listening with rapt attention to the story unfolding. Revas himself had a dozen tiny braids woven into his hair, each liberally adorned with the little flowers. Dorian noted that the child on the elf’s lap had started a thirteenth and was plaiting the blooms in as she went. 

This was…so unlike anything the magister had ever seen of Revas. He watched in amazement as the proud Dalish paused to apologize to the little girl after he had nearly knocked her off his lap after gesticulating wildly at the climax of his tale. Who would have guessed that Revas was even capable of willing apologies? 

When the tale had reached its conclusion and the children scattered to frolic, Dorian approached. “You know, you could give Varric a run for his money in the storytelling department,” he greeted. 

"I used to do this sort of thing often for my clan," Revas returned, not looking at him. The tips of his ears went slightly pink. Interesting. "You could have joined us. You didn’t have to wait until I was finished."

It shouldn’t have surprised Dorian that Revas had noted his presence. The elf had keen senses. “I didn’t want to intrude. You had them captivated and I didn’t want to risk breaking the spell.”

Revas nodded, accepting this response. “Is clean-up finished, then?” he inquired, finally looking up at the magister.

"Ah, about that," Dorian began. He sat down beside the Inquisitor so that he wouldn’t have to crane his neck. "Bull sent me to retrieve you. He was not pleased to see that you had run off, leaving us all the work."

To his delight, the elf’s ears pinkened even further as he averted his gaze once more. “I…apologize for leaving without saying anything. The corpses were frightening the children, and so I…offered to provide a distraction for them until they were finished being disposed of.” Dorian felt a slow smile steal across his face at Revas’ obvious embarrassment. It was…oddly endearing. When the elf glanced back at the man’s prolonged silence, his sheepish expression gave way to his familiar scowl. However, before either could respond further, several of the children returned carrying armfuls of wild flowers. 

"Ser Elf, can you teach us how to make flower crowns now? You promised, after the story…" the child trailed off at Dorian’s bark of laughter. Revas’ answering glare was surprisingly short-lived, a calculating look quickly settling over his features that never boded well for its recipient. 

"Of course. Dorian, will you be joining us?" Judging by the smile that could only be described as dangerous, it was more a challenge than an invitation. One that Dorian was helpless to accept. Later, when a disgruntled Varric and Iron Bull found them covered in flower chains, Dorian’s bruised ego at their laughter was no match for the warmth he felt when he saw Revas’ pleased grin.


	3. Tea

Dorian padded into the keep’s kitchen, herbs and kettle in hand. He pulled up short when he spotted a figure sitting in the windowsill. Ah, Revas. The Inquisitor was curled in on himself, arms hugging his legs to his chest as he stared out into the night. “Having trouble sleeping as well?” Dorian dared to ask. The elf hadn’t been as closed off from him in the past week, but he still wasn’t sure where exactly they stood with each other.

Revas glanced back at the human, his dark brows pinching together in a slight frown, but went straight back to looking out the window. Dorian began to think that the elf was just going to ignore him when he heard a quiet, “No.” Progress, then.  
The taller mage hesitated a moment more before pacing over to the fire pit. “I was going to make some tea before I turned in, would you care for some?” he asked, gesturing awkwardly to the kettle before placing it down and retrieving the water. He heard rustling behind him and turned to see Revas facing towards him, pinched frown back in place. 

"What kind of brew?" the elf asked.

"Ah, it’s an herbal blend. Supposed to aid in sleep. It certainly helps when I’m having difficulty," Dorian replied, quickly rattling off the list of herbs at Revas’ continued expectant look. The elf gave a short nod, and returned to his star gazing, leaving Dorian to guess that it was indeed a request for a cup of his own. Odd little creature. 

The time it took for the water to heat and then the herbs to seep in it passed very slowly without conversation to quicken it, but it was apparent that Revas was not in the mood to make small talk, so Dorian left him alone. Finally, cups in hand, the magister approached the elf, clearing his throat inelegantly and proffering one. “Ma serannas,” Revas murmured as he accepted the cup.

"Mm, you’re welcome, I think?" Dorian retreated to a nearby chair beside a small table, keeping his eyes on the elf as the pinched look returned. 

"Ir abelas, ah…my apologies. I’m still getting used to being around shemlen all the time. Humans. Thank you for the tea," Revas stammered out, finally lifting the cup to his lips to shut himself up. 

"Then you are most certainly welcome, Inquisitor," Dorian responded, smiling tentatively. The smile faltered, then dropped when the elf did not respond in kind. And back to the awkward silences…at least they now had the excuse of sipping their tea. 

"I have trouble sleeping inside the keep," came so quietly after such a long moment of quiet, Dorian almost didn’t hear it. Revas had uncurled, dangling his legs off the sill, but his eyes were on the ground as he cradled his cup in his lap. Unsure if the elf wanted a response, Dorian opted to remain silent. "Among my people…we don’t have anything like this," Revas continued, waving carelessly around at the walls and ceiling. "Anything permanent. I feel…uncomfortable."

"Yes, I imagine it’s quite different than what you’re used to," Dorian offered, not really knowing what to say. He hadn’t been expecting Revas to open up, especially not to him. 

Revas’ head jerked up and he looked at the man, as if he had forgotten Dorian was still in the room with him. His mouth opened as if to say something, but immediately snapped shut with an audible click. Standing abruptly, Revas strode to the table by Dorian and placed his not quite empty cup. “Thank you for the tea,” he said, looking Dorian in the eye. Then he was gone. 

Progress, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was actually the first thing I wrote for this pairing, just...left undone for a couple weeks because I was inspired on a night I couldn't sleep myself and then just never finished it until now. This one would take place early on into Dorian's recruitment.


	4. This chapter was supposed to have more dancing in it, oops

It was a long drop. That was what Revas’ mind helpfully supplied him with as he leaned precariously over the balcony railing to peer at the ground below. It couldn’t have been more than, what…two stories high? Three? Maybe, just maybe…if he climbed over and let himself drop, he wouldn’t be too badly injured.

Or he would. Either way, he wouldn’t have to return inside to the ball. Of course, assuming he survived the fall, he would then have to face Vivienne’s wrath for ruining his fine clothing, let alone for leaving earlier than was acceptable. He wasn’t entirely sure he would survive  _that_.

"Hiding from the nobles, are we?" Revas nearly jumped out of his skin and over the railing at the unexpected voice. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Dorian standing in the doorway leading inside. Revas could feel the smirk on the man’s face behind his gaudy mask. It wasn’t often he was able to get the drop on the elf.

"I’m not hiding. I’m simply…getting some fresh air." Revas scowled at the magister’s disbelieving snort. "Fine. So I’m hiding. I got tired of fending off prodding, invasive questions and I can’t breathe in that Elgar’nan damned mask," he complained, waving to where he’d dropped said mask. Dorian hummed sympathetically as he came to lean against the railing beside him. "So what’s your excuse?"

"I find the company out here to be infinitely better," Dorian replied, slipping his own mask off and settling it gently on the ground.

"It was until just a moment ago," Revas said, laughing when the magister clasped a hand over his heart with a look of mock hurt.

"Oh, how you’ve wounded me! In that case, I shall leave you. Although I feel I must warn you, Vivienne also saw you slip out. I don’t doubt that she’ll come after you herself if I return alone." At the elf’s crestfallen look, Dorian couldn’t help but add, "There’s also the matter of your lady. I believe I overheard her claim your next dance before I came out to find you."

The elf heaved a put-upon sigh before turning a speculative look on the magister. “I don’t suppose you’d be interested in escaping with me?” he asked hopefully. “I think I saw some ivy clinging to the side there, just under the balcony. If we could reach it, we might be able to use it to climb down and make it to a tavern before anyone notices we’ve gone.”

Dorian huffed a laugh, but clasped a comforting hand on Revas’ shoulder. “As much as I would delight in running away with you, we need you to schmooze the nobility. Surely a night of dancing with beautiful women isn’t truly such a hardship?”

Revas frowned and attempted to dislodge the magister’s hand on him. Dorian used the movement to wrap his arm around the elf’s shoulders instead, drawing him closer. Revas rolled his eyes, but allowed the contact. “It might be slightly more enjoyable if ” my” lady, as you call her, stopped making thinly veiled suggestions about letting me drag her into an alcove to ravish her,” he grumbled.

The magister laughed again, catching Revas’ chin in his free hand and tipping the elf’s head back so that he had little choice but to look up into the man’s face. “I can’t say I blame her. You strike a handsome figure tonight. Especially now without the mask.”

Revas’ eyes dropped to Dorian’s mouth. They shouldn’t, not with a ballroom full of such influential humans just behind them. The Orlesian nobility would be scandalized to catch a human and an elf together in such a compromising position, Inquisitor or not. Regardless, he leaned in, even as he watched those lips twitch up into that infuriating smirk. “You aren’t jealous?” he asked, embarrassed by how breathless his voice sounded. At least he managed to tear his gaze up to Dorian’s own.

The man closed the distance between them further, so that their lips brushed as he said, “What is there to be jealous of? She isn’t going to be the one you ravish tonight after-”

With a growl, Revas reached up and pulled Dorian into a bruising kiss. In response, the magister chuckled into the kiss, pulling the elf even more firmly against himself. Only moments later, they found themselves jerked roughly apart by a fuming Vivienne.  _Oh, shit_.

“ _What do the two of you think you’re doing_?” she hissed. “Dorian, you claimed that you could convince him to return to the ball without causing a scene. And you! You’re the Inquisitor! How often were you told how important this night is to our cause?”

Revas felt his ears start to flame from the scolding, feeling much like the times his Keeper caught him stealing kisses before he had earned his vallaslin, and suddenly wished he hadn’t taken off his mask. He tried to school his features into an expression of contrition instead of the mulish one he was afraid was showing. “Vivienne, please, we were just-”

“You were just what? Canoodling on a balcony where anyone could walk out and see you?” the woman interrupted. Revas winced. “You should be in there, taking advantage of this night to garner more support for us! We could have one thousand Josephines out bolstering our reputation, but it is you the nobility wish to see. If you leave the impression that you’re the half-feral Dalish maleficar these people already believe you to be, then it all will be for naught!”

Dorian stiffened beside him at that last sentence, but Revas held out a hand to stop his angry rebuke before it could come. “You’re right, of course. I offer you my sincerest apologies. I’ve been selfish tonight when I should have the Inquisition’s best interests at heart.” The elf was tempted to laugh at the shocked silence that followed his words, but managed to refrain from digging himself in any deeper than he already was.

“Right. Good. I expect to see you return to dancing then, Inquisitor. You’ve been doing a passable enough job of that thus far. At least, I haven’t heard any complaints of trodden upon toes. I’m glad to see that your lessons are paying off.” After some fussing with his clothes and fastening his mask back into place, Vivienne declared Revas presentable once again and all but marched him back inside with Dorian following behind. She gave the elf one last warning look before leaving him to his own devices.

And there was the incredibly persistent noblewoman who had been hounding him all night. Maybe he could sneak past and find another woman to dance with before-oh no, she spotted him. Damn. 

"How desperate are you to avoid dancing with your lady?" Dorian’s voice came from beside him as he felt the magister grab hold of his elbow to steer him to the dance floor.

"Dorian, what are you doing?" Revas murmured as quietly as he could. Surely he didn’t intend to…

"Vivienne said she wanted to see you dance. She didn’t specify with who." That tone of voice had trouble written  _all_  over it. Revas tried tugging his arm free, but Dorian used his momentum to spin the elf around and began pulling him along into the waltz steps. 

"But this…isn’t proper," Revas said weakly, panic rising as he realized his lover wasn’t going to let him go. Ooh, and people were definitely stopping to watch. Not all, some just gave them a droll look and continued on, but Vivienne was  _not going to be pleased._

"Most definitely," Dorian replied, and Revas could  _hear_  the grin in his voice. “But perhaps I wished to lay a claim on you in front of your lady. Look, she’s watching in envy.”

Revas thanked the creators for the mask he’d been cursing just a short while before. He was certain his ears were a bright red from the way they burned. “Stop calling her that, she isn’t mine. And I thought you said you weren’t jealous.”  _  
_

"I lied," Dorian responded, shrugging. "I wanted to incinerate her on the spot every time she threw herself at you." That got a delighted laugh out of the Dalish. "Anyway, you were already going to be shouted at later. Now I’ve ensured that you aren’t the only one in trouble."

"Vivienne is going to kill us."

"Then I suggest we enjoy ourselves while we can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by chatting with a couple friends on Tumblr.


	5. Ticklish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon prompted this one. The prompt was: Revas finds out Dorian is ticklish/the other way around
> 
> It wound up being even sillier and almost surprisingly more domestic than I thought it would be, which is saying something. Still, I'm not totally happy with it so I might go back and redo it at some point. Or it might be left exactly the way it is. Who knows?

It wasn’t often that Dorian awoke before Revas. The elf was usually dressed and sitting at the large desk in the corner of the room, working on paperwork while he waited for the magister to get up. However, every once in a while, Dorian would wake up to a still slumbering Revas clinging to him like a leech. A very attractive leech. Who was currently drooling on his shoulder. 

Smiling fondly, Dorian took a section of their shared blanket and dried off his shoulder and the corner of the elf’s mouth to get rid of the evidence before gently untangling himself. Early into their relationship, the magister had learned just how unpleasant Revas could be when teased about that particular subject. It was far easier on everyone involved if he allowed the elf to pretend that he was above mortal failings such as drooling in his sleep.

Pressing a kiss to his lover’s tattooed cheek, Dorian slid out of bed, located his trousers and pulled them on before padding barefoot over to the wash basin. Picking up his razor, he gave himself a cursory once over in the mirror before taking the blade to his morning stubble. Once he was satisfied with that, he got to work on styling his moustache. 

As he finished, he noticed Revas stir in the reflection. The elf gave a small moan of pleasure as he stretched, kicking off the blankets as he did so and inadvertently giving Dorian a rather generous show of gloriously golden skin. “Good morning,” he greeted, smiling at the sight.

Revas rolled onto his side, bleary grey eyes locking onto Dorian’s form. “Mornin’,” the elf responded, voice still rough from sleep. He sat up, yawning as he combed his fingers through his hair, and frowned as they snagged on a knot. 

"If you’d like, I’ll brush your hair when I’m finished with my own," the magister offered. 

"Sure." Revas scooted off the bed and walked over to his desk to peruse the various documents scattered across it. Dorian tracked his progress in the mirror as he worked on his hair, amused to see that his lover preferred to go nude this morning.

"Revas, your leggings are there by the bed." The elf grunted noncommittally. "You should really wear _something_. What if Sera barges in again?”

Revas tossed him an impish grin as he abandoned the desk and crossed to the man’s side to watch as he fixed his hair. “I think she learned her lesson. She could barely look at either of us for a whole week after that.”

"Yes, well I would rather not chance that happening again. So please get dressed."

"What happens if I say no?" Revas asked, wrapping his arms around Dorian’s torso and nuzzled his face into the man’s back. So it was going to be one of those mornings. The elf rarely woke in such a pleasant mood.

Deciding to play along, Dorian pretended to contemplate the question. “I’ve changed my mind. You can brush your own hair.” Revas made a displeased sound behind him, flexing his fingers against the magister’s sides. Dorian inhaled sharply, flinched away from the contact, and immediately realized his mistake as he felt the elf go still. Sure enough, he felt those fingers experimentally dance up his ribs and heard a dangerous chuckle as he squirmed.

The magister was across the room in a blink, putting the bed in between them as rather pathetic barrier of sorts. Revas tried and failed to suppress a decidedly evil smile. “No. Revas, no. Whatever you’re thinking, it’s a terrible idea, so no.” 

"What’s the matter, Dor? You’re not ticklish, are you?" The innocent tone, at odds with the predatory way the elf advanced towards him, did nothing to relieve Dorian’s worries. Quick as the lightning he was so fond of conjuring, Revas leapt onto the bed and using all of his weight, dragged Dorian down with him.

The ensuing struggle ended with the elf pinned to the mattress, hands trapped above his head but with an entirely too smug expression for Dorian’s liking. “Don’t. Never again, do you understand?” The reprimand would have sounded more authoritative if he weren’t breathless from laughter. Damned elf.

"Oh no. I know your secret now. You’d better watch yourself, magister. I’ll ambush you when you least expect it," Revas warned, wiggling his fingers deviously as emphasis.

"I’ll tell everyone that you drool in your sleep," Dorian threatened. There, that wiped the smirk off the elf’s face as he squawked in outrage.

"I do not!"

"And I am not ticklish."


	6. Love

"I love you." The admission came between gasps as they tried to catch their breath. For a long moment, Revas breathed in the heavy scent of sweat and sex as he slowly realized that it hadn’t been his own voice he had heard. Which could only mean…

Panic tore through him as he pulled back from Dorian to search the man’s face. “What?” he croaked. He must have heard the human wrong.  _Please_  let him have heard wrong. _  
_

Dorian reached out hesitantly to cup the elf’s cheek in his hand, trepidation showing on his features as well. “I…I love you, Revas. I’ve…been meaning to say as much for some time now.”

No. No, it was too much.  _This wasn’t supposed to happen_ , kept running through his head. Or maybe he was speaking it aloud. He couldn’t bear seeing Dorian’s face looking so open, so vulnerable. Couldn’t watch the hurt cross his features at Revas’ reaction. He couldn’t breathe.

"I need to go," he wheezed. He couldn’t remember leaving the bed or donning his leggings, but he was suddenly in front of the door with his hand on the knob twisting it open. Then Dorian was there, pushing it shut again and grabbing his wrist in a vice grip. Through the rushing in his ears, Revas heard the man begging him to wait, to talk to him.

He wouldn’t look at Dorian. Couldn’t look at him. And he was fairly certain he was going to start hyperventilating soon. Creators, he had begun to tremble like a leaf. “Let go of me,” he managed to bite out. He grasped for the tone he used to issue orders as the Inquisitor, for some form of control, but was sure he fell miserably short. _  
_

"Revas,  _please_. Can we not talk about this?” 

"I can’t, I…I can’t. Give me time. Till morning? Yes. We’ll talk in the morning."

The pressure on his wrist disappeared. “…Very well. Till morning.” Revas was out the door without another word.

When Dorian woke the following morning, Revas was gone. He was told by Cassandra that the elf had left bright and early on “Inquisitor business” and wasn’t expected to return for several days. 

* * *

 

It had been a week since Dorian confessed his love to the Inquisitor. A whole seven days had passed since Revas had fled from him, from the keep itself in order to put some distance between them. While he had returned only two days later, Dorian had yet to get the elf alone to talk about what had occurred.

After the third day, everyone was aware that something had happened between the lovers. It wasn’t strange for Revas to need time alone every once in a while, but the fact that he did not seek out Dorian upon his return was exceedingly abnormal. The two mages had been practically attached at the hip in recent weeks, after all. However, it appeared that Revas was purposefully avoiding his human lover. 

On the sixth day, Leliana called a meeting. It was a clandestine affair, all attendees being sworn to secrecy before discussing what could be done about the lovers’ spat that was beginning to take a toll on the Inquisitor’s health. Revas was in a seemingly perpetual foul mood, flying off the handle at little to no provocation, and the growing dark circles beneath his eyes stood testament to the fact that he was not sleeping. Dorian wasn’t fairing much better. It was time for an intervention.

Which is why on the seventh day, Dorian found himself manhandled into a storage closet with a snarling Revas being literally tossed in by Iron Bull shortly after. The elf went deathly silent as the lock clicked audibly into place before throwing himself at the door in a rage. The Qunari’s muffled laugh could be heard from the other side. “Easy now, Half Pint. You make nice with our favorite Tevinter mage and you’ll be allowed out. But if you even think of magicking your way out, Cullen here will smite you faster than you can say ”Dread Wolf”!”

Revas slammed his fist against the door in frustration. Dorian winced as he heard the elf’s hand make a sickening crunch upon impact. Without stopping to think twice, he pulled the smaller mage towards him to assess the damage, scowling when the elf attempted to wrest himself free. “Be still, you little fool. I need to see whether or not you’ve broken your blighted hand,” he chastised.

"I don’t need your help," Revas hissed. He continued to struggle in spite of there being little enough room for any sort of movement in the enclosed space of the closet. Dorian laughed humorlessly and forced the elf into a sitting position on the floor and knelt before him.

"Obviously. I would wager you’ve been too intent on acting like an ill-tempered child to notice that you’re bleeding all over the place. Now, for once would you please try to desist from being an idiot long enough for me to heal you?" Revas’ face was a thundercloud at these words and went rigid under his touch, but sat still while Dorian’s healing spell knit his flesh and bone back into place.

The moment Dorian allowed his magic to dissipate, the elf was on his feet and in the far corner of the closet, eyeing Dorian warily. The man felt his reign on his temper snap. “Damn it, Revas! If you wanted to end things between us, you should have simply said so,” he bit out angrily. Revas remained silent at this, averting his gaze to glare at the shelving opposite of his corner. “No. Enough of your petty game of avoidance. We must discuss this.”

Revas was quiet for a moment longer, eyes darting between the shelving and Dorian as he thought. “Fine,” he finally snapped.

"Good. Now, why have you been avoiding me? Are you angry about what I said? Are you angry with me for loving you?"

"Yes. No! No, I…" The elf made an agitated noise deep in his throat. "No, I’m angry with myself for allowing…this to happen," he admitted, waving a hand between them. "I let it go on for too long."

Through the red haze of anger, Dorian felt a stab of pain at the elf’s words. “I thought…after all that has happened, you at least held some measure of affection for me. Do you feel nothing at all?”

"That’s not…" Revas trailed off. He looked conflicted on how to continue, and instead hid his face behind his hands with a groan.

Dorian dared to take a step towards the elf, holding his palms out beseechingly. “Tell me that you feel nothing for me. Tell me why we were a mistake.” He slowly approached, gently pried Revas’ hands from his face and was shocked to see that the elf’s eyes were wet. “Revas, please.”

At the man’s quiet plea, the smaller mage searched his face before nodding once and glancing away. “Ma’arlath,” he murmured.

"What?"

Revas hesitantly reached out with trembling hands to frame either side I of Dorian’s face and pressed their foreheads together. “Emma vhenan…Ma emma lath,” he whispered, voice hitching in a small sob.

Dorian momentarily froze as he registered the likely meaning behind the desperate sounding elven words. Trust Revas Lavellan to declare himself in such a fashion rather than using the common tongue. As he felt the elf begin to pull away again, he enveloped his little love in a crushing embrace. “I love you, too,” he leaned in to breathe into one delicately tapered ear.

Revas remained rigid for a brief moment in his arms before collapsing against Dorian’s chest in exhaustion. The man slowly slid them both to the floor, cradling the elf in his lap and pressed a comforting kiss to his temple. His lover seemed content to bury his face into Dorian’s shoulder, clinging to the human as the he shook. Dorian stroked Revas’ hair soothingly as he patiently waited for the elf to calm down.

A short while later, Revas pulled back as far as Dorian would allow, scrubbing at his eyes with the back of one of his hands. “I’ve never wanted this. But with you, it’s…I don’t think I could survive losing you, Dor,” the elf struggled to explain.

Deciding to take mercy, Dorian tipped Revas’ head back and leaned forward to smother him in a deep kiss. By the time he relented, both were flushed and gasping for breath. “Revas. My love, I have every intention of staying right by your side. If you’ll have me.”

"Gwydion."

"I’m sorry? Revas, you know I don’t understand your tongue, so please-"

"No, it’s…my name," the elf interrupted, sounding uncharacteristically shy.

"Your name isn’t Revas?" Dorian asked incredulously. "Do any of the others know? Why would you-" He found himself interrupted again, this time with another kiss.

"Revas is…more of an ideal, really. It means freedom. My name is Gwydion. You’re the only one here I’ve told. I wanted you to know, if we’re going to be…permanent."

Dorian smiled softly at the elf. “Gwydion,” he repeated before descending for a third kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this one up into two little chapters on Tumblr, but decided to put them together here. Not totally happy with this one, but it demanded to be written.


	7. Anyone can send for three dozen roses...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What about Dorian somehow finding out when Revas’ name-day is and secretly getting him something to celebrate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What about Dorian somehow finding out when Revas’ name-day is and secretly getting him something to celebrate?
> 
> I was pretty excited about filling this prompt. Unfortunately, I haven't had much time to write until today and I managed to get it done, in between freaking out about the Hobbit teaser trailer!

It was common knowledge that the best way to get a straight answer out of the Inquisitor regarding any topic he wasn’t keen to discuss was to ask him when his attention was focused single-mindedly elsewhere. Well, also in the afterglow of sex, but Dorian wasn’t about to share that one with anyone else. However, as his preferred method had yet to work with one specific question that the elf had been dodging for months, the Altus mage was forced to attempt the common way. And so Dorian awaited his moment to strike.

The moment in question occurred within the week. Dorian entered into their shared chambers one evening, face lighting up in delight as he spotted the Inquisitor sitting sprawled across a chair with a book in hand.  _Hard in Hightown_ , read the cover. Dorian would have to remember to inform Varric that Revas had finally broken down and was reading it. In the meantime, he had another mission to attend to. 

Dorian sauntered over to the chair and draped himself across the back of it. “Hello, Gwydion,” he greeted, reaching down to caress his finger across the tip of one of the elf’s ears. The ear twitched and its owner leaned into his lover’s touch, but did nothing to otherwise acknowledge Dorian’s presence. Excellent. “Might I ask you something?” 

"Anything, emma vhenan," Revas responded in a distant tone. Dorian was pleased to see that the Inquisitor’s gaze didn’t so much as flicker away from his book. 

"When is your name-day?" Dorian held his breath as he waited for the elf to cut him an unimpressed glance and invent yet another excuse as to why he was unable to divulge something as simple as the day he was born. 

"The twenty-first of Bloomingtide." came the calm reply, accompanied by the quiet scrape of a page turning. Dorian nearly slid off the back of the chair and onto the floor in his astonishment. Oh. Well, that was…easier than envisioned. But…

"That’s a month from tomorrow!" he exclaimed, inwardly cursing as he finally drew Revas’ attention. Dorian pressed a quick kiss to Revas’ forehead and mentioned that he’d just remembered a task he needed to attend to before fleeing the room, leaving the elf to stare after him in confusion. It was now time for phase two of his mission to begin. 

* * *

 

Dorian had been acting strangely all month. Revas couldn’t count the number of times he’d come across his lover speaking in hushed tones with other members of the Inquisition, only to go silent once they spotted him approaching. He wasn’t able to discern what they were talking about, but there was one particular incident involving Varric in which he would have sworn that he heard something about copper merigolds. Whatever that meant, Revas was certain he didn’t like it. 

To make the situation worse, Revas had come to learn that Dorian was just as adept as he was when it came to hedging around unwanted questions. The elf didn’t think of himself as being particularly paranoid, but the man’s refusal to tell him what he was discussing with the others was beginning to wear on him. All he got for his troubles was an enigmatic, “You’ll find out soon enough.” 

On this particular day, Revas couldn’t find Dorian anywhere. He’d searched the keep top to bottom, but the Altus mage was nowhere to be found and everyone he asked quickly made themselves scarce. Finally, he decided to retire to his room to  ~~sulk~~  do something productive with his day, like work on correspondence. With the way he had been neglecting such things lately, he was certain that his desk was slowly being buried beneath a mountain of parchment. 

Instead, he was greeted by a much different sight. Dorian sat perched upon his desk, not a single sheet of paper to be seen. Instead, his lover was cradling a large potted plant on his lap and was grinning widely. The pot had a large red ribbon tied around it. “What’s this?” Revas asked warily, slowly entering the room further.

If possible, Dorian’s smile spread even further across his face. “Happy name-day,” he announced simply, gesturing towards the large pot.

"You didn’t need to do anything for me," Revas complained, feeling his ears warm. He eyed the pot curiously in spite of his protest, frowning when he saw Dorian’s smile take on a smug edge.  

"None of that now, Gwyd," the man chastised, rolling his eyes. "Come and see your damned plant. I can see how badly you want to." Revas fought the childish urge to stick his tongue out at Dorian, but complied. He crawled up on the desk beside his lover, tipping the pot towards him so that he could inspect its contents. 

"I don’t recognize this type of plant," Revas finally admitted. "Is it indigenous to your homeland?"

Dorian laughed. “Well, we do have it in Tevinter, but it’s not terribly uncommon. It’s a potato plant.”

“ _What?_ " Revas’ interest in the plant increased twofold. He pulled the pot into his own lap and rooted around in the soil until he found a tuber. "Creators, why a potato plant?" he asked, baffled. 

"Do you truly believe I’ve missed the look you get whenever we have potatoes during a meal? They’re your favorite," Dorian explained, bumping shoulders with the elf companionably as Revas blushed deeper. "You like it, then?"

Revas ducked his head, pretending to examine the plant further. “Of course I do, emma vhenan.” 

"Good. Including this one, I had three dozen brought to the keep, and I would have hated to send them away if you didn’t appreciate the gift."

"Three  _dozen?”_  Revas asked incredulously. “Isn’t that a bit excessive?”

"Mm. Not for you, my love." 


	8. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was miserably sick most of this week, so this addition was self prompted in an attempt to cheer me up.

"Disgusting."

Revas paused mid-sniffle to cast an irritated glance in his lover’s direction as a handkerchief was shoved in his face. He considered batting it away before he was seized in his fifth sneezing fit of the morning. One, two, three, four. “If my being ill offends your delicate sensibilities, then leave. I keep telling you, I don’t need a nursemaid,” he groused once he could breathe again.

"Yes, I can see just how capable you are of caring for yourself at the moment," Dorian replied dryly. He grabbed Revas’ face firmly in hand, giving the elf a stern look when he tried to break free. With the small square of fabric in his other hand, he forcefully and thoroughly wiped Revas’ nose before retreating out of striking range. Which wasn’t very far considering that the elf was feeling about as weak as a kitten.

Rolling his eyes, Revas allowed himself to collapse back onto the bed. “Mythal grant me the patience for overbearing shemlen,” he muttered as he pulled a pillow across his face.

"Blessed Andraste, you wouldn’t be…dripping everywhere if you would simply wear those boots that I bought for you. It’s getting far too cold for you to be gallivanting about in your bare feet." Maybe if he held the pillow more firmly over his face, it would muffle Dorian’s attempts to mother him. "If you had more care for your health, I wouldn’t have to-Are you trying to smother yourself?"

"Perhaps. At least it would put me out of my misery." The Dalish wasn’t sure how clearly Dorian had heard him but the long suffering sigh he got in reply was answer enough.

"Gwyd." He felt a gentle tug on his pillow, causing him to make a small noise of protest and clutch it tighter. "Gwydion, stop being a child. You’re not that ill," Dorian chided in a disapproving tone. The Altus mage tugged harder and away went the pillow.

Revas stared mutinously up at him. “How do you know? I could be dying as we speak,” he argued.

Dorian snorted in spite of himself. “You’re not dying.”

"Oh, I’m pleased to see that you find the thought of me dying to be an amusing one," Revas retorted, adopting a mock affronted demeanor. His human lover simply rolled his eyes at the theatrics.

"My, you’re certainly itching for a fight today, aren’t you? I take it you’re feeling better than last night?" Dorian didn’t wait for an answer. He brushed the hair back from Revas’ face and placed the inside of his wrist upon the elf’s forehead. "You still feel a bit warm, but much better than you were. Are you comfortable? Do you need another blanket?"

"No, I’m fine. Actually…could you run to the kitchens and request that some soup be brought here?"

Dorian’s responding smile was almost blinding in its brightness. “You’re finally feeling up to eating? That’s wonderful! Will you be alright while I-“

"Dor, I’ll be fine on my own for a few moments," the elf interrupted in fond exasperation. Hadn’t the man just been insisting that Revas was doing much better? His rush of affection for his lover turned to mild disappointment as he watched Dorian saunter towards the door. "What, no kiss goodbye?"

Dorian paused in the threshold, granting Revas a droll look. “I’m not going to risk catching your illness.” The elven mage really couldn’t fault him for that. Creators knew he would feel much the same if their positions were reversed. But Dorian had shown a greater deal of patience for him than usual while he had been sick and it wasn’t in Revas’ nature to pass up an opportunity to press his advantage.

"What if I die while you’re out? This could be the last chance you ever get to kiss your poor, beloved Inquisitor! Are you so willing to pass this up and risk living the remainder of your days with that regret?" he cried dramatically. For a moment, Revas thought that perhaps he had gone too far when he saw a dark, raw emotion briefly settle across Dorian’s features before schooling into amused annoyance.

Muttering something about an insufferable brat, the human returned to his bedside and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his forehead. “There. Are you content now?” The slow grin that spread across Revas’ face was the only warning Dorian received before he was pulled back down for a proper kiss on the mouth.

"I suppose that will have to do," Revas replied once Dorian broke free, laughing as the human sputtered in outage. "Now go on, I’m getting hungrier." His amusement grew as Dorian complied, leaving the room in a huff and cursing his little fool of a lover all the while. The elf resolved to make it up to him once a full recovery was made.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so this one has a bit of NSFW content (which I was so nervous about writing, let me tell you...I've never written anything even remotely sexual before ahh) and talk of death, so if this bothers you, I just wanted to let you know!

Dorian was drifting somewhere between sleep and wakefulness when he heard the door to the bedchambers creak open. He sluggishly registered the sound of feet padding across the room, followed by the soft rustling of clothes being discarded. A moment later, he felt the mattress dip under the Inquisitor’s weight. Forcing his eyes open, Dorian reached out to pull Revas closer and curled himself around the elf. “Abelas, emma lath. I didn’t intend to wake you,” the Dalish whispered apologetically.

"Think nothing of it. I had planned to wait up for you, but it appears your meeting with the advisers ran later than anticipated," Dorian replied, voice still rough from sleep. Revas hummed an affirmation and tipped in to slide their lips together in a light caress.

One kiss became two, two became many more until Dorian found himself panting and grinding his hips up against Revas’ as the elf sat perched atop him, lavishing open-mouthed kisses along the column of his throat. A small voice reminded him that this was not the reason he had wanted to see his lover before bed, even as his hands grasped the elf’s slender hips for better control over the delicious friction.

"Gwydion," he gasped, breath hitching as the Inquisitor paused to such a love bite into the juncture between Dorian’s neck and shoulder. Pulling back to admire his work, Revas flashes his teeth in a devious smile before continuing to lick a trail down the human’s chest. Well, perhaps Dorian could afford to allow the elf his way for a moment longer. Maker knew he would much rather put that clever little tongue to a much more pleasurable use than talking.  

A sharp nip at his hip brought Dorian’s attention back to Revas, who was now kneeling between the man’s spread thighs. The elf locked eyes with him, a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth as he leaned back down to press a chaste kiss to the tip of Dorian’s cock. Exhaling harshly, the Altus mage threaded his fingers through Revas’ hair, uncertain whether he wanted to encourage the elf further or to push him away. “Gwydion, there’s something I’ve been wanting to discuss with you.”

Dorian felt more than he heard Revas sigh, a puff of hot air against his flesh that made his toes curl. “ _Now_?” the elf asked incredulously. It would be too easy to give in to the temptaion his lover so willingly offered. He could always breach this subject of conversation another time. Although with how busy Revas was being kept with his duties as the Inquisitor, who knew when the next opportunity would arise?

While Dorian hesitated to respond, Revas ran the bridge of his nose along the human’s rigid length, tongue darting out to tease at the flesh. Groaning, Dorian tried and failed to resist the urge to buck his hips upwards and fisted the hand still in the elf’s hair. He yanked, desperate to get some room to think clearly and immediately regretted the action as he heard Revas moan lustfully at the abuse. Dorian’s mouth went dry at the heated look the elf pinned him with. 

He released Revas’ hair as though scalded and cleared his throat awkwardly as he tried to find his voice. “Yes, I would like to speak of this now,” he managed to croak out. He cleared his throat again, not missing the Dalish mage’s grumble of displeasure. Regardless, the elf apparently decided to humor him, propping his head up on Dorian’s thigh and watching him expectantly. “You often joke about death as though it is a trivial thing. Your own death, specifically.”

"Is that what all this is about? Fear not, ma vhenan. I have no immediate plans for my likely untimely demise," Revas assured, patting Dorian’s leg comfortingly. It might have worked were it not for the thinly veiled patronizing tone or the fact that the Inquisitor’s other hand was slowly inching towards the human’s cock.

Feeling his temper flare, Dorian roughly grabbed the elf’s wrist, halting his progress. “Be serious, Gwydion,” he snapped irritably. He watched as Revas’ eyes went hard as steel and worried that the Dalish would try to fight him on this. “ _Please_.”

That one word, that one small plea caused Revas to deflate. He sighed again, casting one last longing look at the human’s crotch. Then he crawled up beside Dorian on the bed, making sure to put a small distance between them. “Very well, let’s talk.” Dorian would have sworn that the elf was pouting, but at least he was willing to cooperate.

"What are you doing all the way over there? Come here."

"No. One of us might become distracted," Revas responded waspishly. Ah. Yes, he was definitely sulking. 

"Come here," Dorian insisted, hauling the elf closer. He enveloped his arms loosely around Revas and was pleased when the Dalish mage leaned into the embrace almost immediately rather than trying to wriggle away. 

Eventually, the Inquisitor took a fortifying breath and drew back far enough to look Dorian in the eye. “So. You wish to talk about…my death?” he asked hesitantly.

"Rather about the fact that you have such a cavalier attitude refarding it."

"And this troubles you." Dorian nodded. "Why?"

The human reached up to cradle Revas’ face in his hand, his thumb slowly tracing the tattoos that curved along the elf’s cheek. “The thought of you ceasing to be….I cannot bear it. I could give anything to be able to stay with you like this forever.”

Revas shook his head sadly. “No, do not fear death. It’s the natural balance of life. All that lives must eventually fade so that another life might thrive in its place,” he said quietly, taking Dorian’s hand in one of his own. He pressed a kiss to the Altus mage’s palm before lacing their fingers together.

"Is that a common belief among the Dalish?"

The elf shrugged. “I suppose it is. Falon’Din, my chosen god, used to guide us on our journeys into the Beyond upon our deaths but…that was before he and his brethren were locked away. Nowadays, the specifics on what happens are a bit vague,” Revas explained, laughing humorlessly. 

Dorian was quiet for a moment, bowing his head as he thought. “Is that what you belive?” he finally asked, meeting the elf’s gaze once more. For all the time he’d spent around Revas, he could count on one hand the number of times he’d encountered the Dalish praying to his gods. Either his lover was incredibly private about his faith or he wasn’t terribly pious. Considering how open he was about information regarding his people when prodded, Dorian suspected it was the latter. 

"I believe that it’s as plausible as your people believing that your souls join Andraste and your Maker once you expire," Revas remarked, shrugging a second time. The elf took hold of Dorian’s other hand, clasping them between his own with an oddly shy look settling across his features. "Since we’re already on the subject, I was wondering if there is something I could request of you."

"Anything."

The Inquisitor grinned lopsidedly at the immediate response. “Anything? You may want to wait and hear what exactly it is I want from you befroe agreeing like that. What if I were about to ask you to swap clothes with Solas for a week?” he teased. Dorian wrinkled his nose in disgust, causing Revas to laugh before he sobered. “Dor, you know that there are those who view me as a…holy icon because of this mark on my palm, yes?”

Dorian’s eyes darted unbidden to their intertwined hands. “Yes, and I know how much you despise it.”

The elf shifted uncomfortably, drawing Dorian’s eyes back up in time to see Revas glance away. “If…if something  _does_  happen to me, I want a Dalish ceremony. Would you be willing to see to that?”

Dorian hummed thoughtfully, freeing one hand to stroke his moustache. The Chantry would no doubt desire to give the Inquisitor a traditional Andrastian pyre. He wasn’t sure how easy it would be to ensure that Revas’ wish was fulfilled. “What exactly would that entail? I know that you don’t burn your dead and I’ve heard tell of planting trees above graves, but…” he trailed off helplessly.

"It might be easier if you were able to pass me off to a clan, but they wouldn’t likely allow-I mean, if you would even want to-I would…very much life for you to be there. If you have no objections, I could just…teach you the proper way to prepare…and the songs and prayers and-"

Dorian gripped Revas by the back of the neck and pulled until their foreheads rested against each other, cutting off the elf’s rambling. “I would be honored.” They sat like that together in the dimness of the room, Dorian petting Revas’ hair in long soothing strokes until both drifted off to sleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other week, I was thinking about grimoires in the world of Dragon Age and well...the only two I'm aware of us hearing about are Flemeth's and Anders' (in a dialogue with Merrill in Legacy), but I get the feeling that most mages outside of hedge mages and possibly the Dalish?? Since they seem to like learning things via oral tradition. 
> 
> So then I got the idea for this latest addition to Revas and Dorian's adventures. This takes place before they become an item, officially or just...sexually.

Revas and Sera were on their way to the dining hall when Cole materialized seemingly out of thin air. The female elf’s chatter halted as both jumped in surprise. Cole shot Sera a wary look as she huffed and glared down at her boots to avoid looking at him. “Inquisitor, I retrieved the book you asked for,” he mumbled, shoving a small bundle into Revas’ hands.

"Wonderful!" the Dalish exclaimed, smiling brightly. He tucked the book under his arm and clasped his free hand onto the young man’s shoulder. "Thank you, Cole. You’ve been a great help."

"Really?" The spirit fidgeted under the praise, clearly pleased.

"Of course! I’ll let you know when I need you to return it, alright?"

"Yes, Inquisitor," Cole replied, smiling softly. He vanished just as quickly and quietly as he had appeared, leaving the elves alone in the hall once again.

"So," Sera drawled after a moment of silence. "What was that all about?"

Revas glanced furtively around the empty corridor. Once he confirmed that the coast was clear, he pulled out the book. “It’s Dorian’s grimoire,” he said, grinning roguishly. His smile faltered at Sera’s blank look. 

"His what?" she asked, nose scrunching up in confusion. She took the book from him to examine it closer.

"His grimoire. It’s like…a journal for magic," Revas explained impatiently. He crowded close to her, flipping the book open to a random page and gestured to the spell that was outlined there.

"Oh." Sera passed the book back and shoved the Inquisitor out of her space. "Why did  _It_  give it to you?”

Revas heaved a sigh. “Cole is not an it, I keep telling you,” he chided. The mage paused then, shooting her a speculative look. Was he making a mistake in trusting her about this? Time would tell, he supposed. “I don’t want Dorian to know I have it. That shemlen would become even more insufferable if he knew I want to know more about him-his magic, I mean.”

Sera’s eyes widened. “ _You stole it_!” she shouted, laughing in delight. “What are you gonna-” She was cut off by Revas throwing his hand over her mouth.

"Shh, no! I didn’t steal it! Borrowed. I’m borrowing it. I’ll have Cole return it before he even knows it’s missing," he stressed. Sera rolled her eyes and licked his hand, causing him to release her in disgust. "Sera, promise me you won’t say anything to him."

She pretended to think about the demand, watching Revas wipe his hand on his coat in amusement. “Let me draw in it, and I’ll promise,” she finally declared.

"What? No! Then he’d know that someone took it!"

"Then I’m not making any promises."

"This shouldn’t even be up for debate," Revas grumbled, brow furrowing into a scowl.

"Where do you think Dorian is right now? I’m sure he’d be grateful if someone tipped him off about a theft."

"Alright, fine," Revas relented with a groan. "If you promise, I’ll consider possibly allowing you to draw in it. Deal?" He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Deal."

* * *

 

A short while later, Dorian swept into the dining hall looking distressed. “Has anyone seen a book lying around? I seem to have misplaced one and it’s vital that it is returned to my possession as quickly as possible,” he addressed the room. Sera caught his eye and subtly inclined her head in the direction where Revas was seated with his head bent over a familiar book. Ah, of course. “Inquisitor.”

As Revas glanced up and locked eyes with the human, a look of guilt flashed across his features as the tips of his ears pinkened. The elf then had the gall to snap the book shut and attempt to hide it behind himself. “Dorian,” he greeted, feigning nonchalance. 

"Might I have a word with you in private?" The elf’s jaw set obstinately, but he rose and followed the Altus mage into the corridor. Once they were relatively out of earshot, Dorian spun on his heel and pinned what he hoped was a stern expression on the Inquisitor. Truth be told, he wasn’t certain whether he was irritated at the elf’s brazen theft or amused at his obvious discomfort at having been caught.

The Dalish mage refused to meet his eye and shifted his weight from foot to foot as he waited to be reprimanded. Finally, he offered Dorian the book. “Is this what you were looking for?” he asked innocently.

Dorian hid his laugh behind a cough, struggling to maintain his frown. If Revas wanted to play that game, so be it. He took the book, tucking it into his belt and then crossed his arms. “Indeed it is. Might I ask where you found it?”

"Ah…around. Somewhere," the elf said vaguely, shrugging. He met Dorian’s eye with such a fake look of sincerity that the human felt his lips twitch upwards. "If I had known it was yours, I would have returned it straight away."

"Is that so? It says my name right on the front page. With how engrossed in it you were, I have a hard time believing that you somehow missed that."

"Oh." Revas winced, averting his eyes again. Good. Dorian wasn’t able to suppress his smile any longer.

"Indeed. Dear Inquisitor, I wouldn’t dream of accusing you of theft, but is there any possibility that the ‘somewhere’ you found my grimoire was on the bedside table in my room?"

"He got demon boy to get it for him," Sera called from where she had stuck her head out of the doorway leading to the dining hall. When Revas made an obscene hand gesture towards her, she huffed indignantly. "Also, he was going to draw rude pictures in it."

"Thank you, Sera," Dorian replied. He failed to stop his grin from spreading when the female elf returned the Inquisitor’s gesture with a smug look before disappearing back into the room. Revas, on the other hand, looked stricken when he returned his attention to the elven mage. 

"Dorian, I swear on the Dales that isn’t true. I would never deface something so important. I only wanted to borrow it for a short while, that’s all. We use similar magic, and I wanted to compare-"

Dorian raised a hand to cut off Revas’ babbling and summoned up a severe look. “Lavellan. I don’t know how you Dalish do things, but when a human borrows an item, it is customary to ask for permission beforehand.”

"Ah. Then let’s chalk this up to a cultural misunderstanding, shall we?" the elf asked hopefully. He began to slowly edge around the human. "Now if that’s all, I really should be-"

"Not so fast, Inquisitor," Dorian interrupted, reaching out to grab hold of Revas’ coat. "Whether or not you realized that you were in the wrong, I believe that I should be offered recompense for the difficulty this has caused me."

"Recompense," the elf repeated flatly, eyeing the human warily. "I…Very well. What do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me."

"What?!"

Dorian stepped into Revas’ space and was mildly surprised when the elf allowed it. Though perhaps that was the shock. He lifted a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind one of the elf’s tapered ears, brushing a finger along the delicate tip. “A kiss from the lovely Inquisitor Lavellan should be enough to ease the suffering brought on by this incident,” he murmured, glancing at Revas’ face. If he’d had trouble getting the Dalish to look at him earlier, he now had the elf’s undivided attention. 

"Just the one?" he asked hoarsely.

"On the lips." Dorian watched in satisfaction as Revas’ eyes dropped to the man’s mouth and he swallowed hard. 

"I can do that," the Inquisitor breathed. He slid his hands slowly up Dorian’s chest, reaching up to cup the human’s face and angled it down as he leaned up on his tiptoes to brush their lips together. It was light as a feather, but the Altus mage felt as though he’d just been ignited. 

Dorian’s arms wrapped around the elf unbidden, one hand tangling in Revas’ hair and the other curling around his waist, tugging him closer. “One more,” he begged roughly. He felt the elf smile against his lips before he was pulled into a deeper kiss. 

Dorian closed his eyes, breath catching as Revas caught the human’s lower lip between his teeth. He couldn’t hold back a moan as the elf swept his tongue soothingly over the abused flesh. And then Revas was untangling himself and stepping back out of Dorian’s personal space, looking deliciously rumpled and out of breath. 

"So. How was  _that_  for recompense?” he asked, grinning smugly at Dorian’s dazed expression.

"It was satisfactory, I suppose," the human said as he straightened his own robes and willed his heart rate to slow. He aimed for a casual tone, but by Revas’ smirk and cocked brow, he fell short. 

"Mm. Well your moustache tickles, but it wasn’t terrible for a human. In fact, that was the most pleasant form of punishment I’ve ever been dealt."

"Indeed? I take it you’ve recieved many punishments for this type of behavior?"

Revas laughed ruefully. “You could say that. My Keeper often lamented the fact that I was going to be the one that the clan eventually looked to for guidance. And now the entire Inquisition looks to me. Funny how these sort of things happen.” 

Hoping to rekindle the moment before the elf retreated too far into dark thoughts, Dorian took a deep breath and dove straight in. “Revas, if you’re still interested in comparing our magic, I would like to invite you to my room for a discussion. Perhaps a demonstration could even be arranged,” he said, feeling his bravado immediately leave him as the elf pinned him with a predatory gleam in his gaze.

"It would be my pleasure."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, it's been a while. I've done some AU pieces involving Revas and Dorian with a friend from Tumblr, but I haven't decided if I want to post those here. If I do, they'll get put under a separate fic.
> 
> So! This one's got smut in it. Because I've been lusting after the idea of Dorian's big leather backed chair.

"Is that my grimoire?"

Revas slammed the book shut in surprise at the sudden voice, lifting his gaze to the Altus mage standing just inside the threshold to the room. “Dorian!” the elf exclaimed, quickly setting the book aside on the table beside the chair he currently occupied. “I was just…ah, waiting for you.” 

"And you’ve made yourself quite at home, I see. Sitting in my chair _and_ rifling through my things without permission,” Dorian tutted, stepping further into the room. “What am I going to do with you?”

"Dressed like that? You can do anything you’d like," Revas replied, eyeing the human hungrily as he approached the elf. Dorian’s hair was still damp from the bath he’d just come from. He wore a loose shirt with an open neck and a simple pair of breeches tucked into boots. Revas allowed his gaze to trail slowly down the human mage’s exposed chest, tilting his head and biting his lower lip as he openly admired his lover.

"Oh stop that, you’ll make me blush," Dorian protested half-heartedly, looking pleased at Revas’ reaction. He paced over to the large leather chair, bracing his hands on the armrests as he leaned down to peck a kiss onto the elf’s lips. "You’re still in my chair, though."

"How rude of me. Let me make it up to you," Revas purred against Dorian’s lips. He raised himself out of the chair, ducking under the taller mage’s arm only to be caught around the waist by the human’s other arm. Dorian sat down on the chair, settling the elf onto his lap and immediately began nuzzling the Dalish mage’s neck.

"Is this why you were waiting for me?" Dorian asked in an amused tone. He brushed the elf’s hair back behind his shoulders as he trailed kisses up Revas’ throat and jawline.

"It…is now," Revas gasped, breath hitching as Dorian nipped at the sweet spot just below the elf’s ear. His head lolled to the side to allow the human better access. 

Dorian chuckled as he felt the Dalish mage melt against him with a sigh. “So sensitive,” he breathed, tracing the shell of the elf’s ear with a fingertip as he watched Revas shiver in delight. 

After basking in the attention for a moment, Revas leaned back to shrug out of his coat before turning to Dorian’s clothing. He slipped his hands beneath the bottom of the shirt, sliding the fabric upwards as he mapped the human’s chest beneath his palms only to be halted by Dorian’s still lowered arms. The elf tugged at the shirt, frowning and tugging harder when Dorian simply smiled. “Lift your damn arms, Dor.” 

"Ah ah. Patience, dear Inquisitor," the human replied, his grin widening. "Besides, then I wouldn’t be able to do this." He reached behind the elf, cupping his rear in both hands and pulling the Dalish more firmly against himself. 

"Ridiculous shem," Revas scoffed affectionately, failing to suppress an answering smile of his own. He leaned against Dorian’s chest, withdrawing his hands from under the shirt to wrap his arms around the taller mage’s neck and kissed him deeply. By the time they parted again, both were panting lightly. Revas plucked at the still offending article of clothing. "How attached are you to this shirt?"

Dorian shrugged, glancing down briefly. “Not very, I suppose. Why?” 

"If you liked it, I’d feel at least a little guilty about doing this," Revas responded, ripping the shirt from neckline to hem. 

"Revas!" The elf ignored Dorian’s indignant shout and pushed aside either side of the now tattered cloth. He batted away the hands still gripping his backside and left a trail of bites across the Altus mage’s chest as he slowly slid from the human’s lap to the floor, smoothing over the stinging flesh with his tongue as he went.

"Let me make it up to you," Revas repeated, looking up at his lover from between thighs that spread readily to make room for him. He reached up to palm Dorian’s length through his trousers, watching as the human’s eyes fluttered closed with a low moan. Drawing closer, Revas dipped his head to mouth at the growing bulge briefly before pulling away again.

"Where are you going?" Dorian demanded huskily, making a grab for the elf that Revas easily dodged by scooting backwards across the floor a short distance.

"Now who’s being impatient?" Revas admonished, arching a brow. "Don’t you worry your silly little moustache, I’ll be right back." He pulled one of the human’s feet into his lap and tugged the boot and sock off, lifting the foot higher to press a quick kiss to the sensitive sole before moving to the other foot to repeat the process. He smiled as Dorian squirmed at the light tickle and distantly registered the leather of the chair squeaking slightly at the movement.

Revas set his sights on the human’s trousers next, pushing himself up to his knees and drawing near once more. He lifted his hands to the waistband, unfastening them and giving a pleased hum when Dorian raised his hips to assist as the elf pulled them down. Tossing the pants aside, Revas gave a chaste kiss to the inside of one of Dorian’s knees as he turned his attention back to his original goal.

Glancing up at the Altus mage, who watched Revas intently through darkened golden eyes and his hands clasped over his stomach, the elf wrapped his fingers around the Dorian’s length. He stroked it several times before allowing it to slip between his lips. As Revas tongued the underside of Dorian’s cock, he felt the human shift above him accompanied by the leather squeaking again. 

The taller mage brushed Revas’ hair back from his face, running his fingers through the long chestnut strands encouragingly. The elf hummed his approval, causing Dorian’s hips to jerk. Revas pulled away to laugh as the leather made another squealing noise. “Easy there,” he crooned, rubbing soothing circles into Dorian’s inner thighs with his thumbs. “The door isn’t locked. If we make too much noise, someone may come investigate.” 

"One of us really should go lock it, then." Neither made any effort to move. Instead Dorian hooked his legs over Revas’ shoulders, slumping in the chair to grant the elf better accessibility. 

Revas resumed his attention on the human’s cock to hide his smile at the leather’s protest and Dorian’s accompanying sigh. As his head bobbed on the thick length, his fingers delved downwards to tease at the Altus mage’s entrance, pausing as he felt oil already there.”You were planning this?” he asked, glancing up at his lover. 

"Absolutely. I was about to go hunt you down when I found you in here," Dorian admitted, grinning at the heated look the elf gave him.

"Do you have anything I can slick up with?" 

Dorian’s hand shot out and closed around a vial on the table next to the chair. “Right here.”

"You’re certainly well prepared, aren’t you?" Revas asked, smiling as he shook his head. He reached to take the vial from Dorian, but the human held it up out of his reach.

"Come here. I’ll do it for you," Dorian beckoned, crooking a finger.

"Ma nuvenin."

Revas allowed his lover to pull him to his feet, watching as the human tugged his leggings down to his knees and unstoppered the vial. He poured out some of the oil into his palm and placed the vial back on the table before rubbing the oil between his hands to warm it up. After he coated Revas’ length thoroughly, he wiped his hands on his tattered shirt and rolled his eyes at the elf’s smile.

Taking himself in hand, Revas slowly rubbed his length up and down Dorian’s crease. “Don’t be a tease,” the human growled, pressing his backside up harder against the elf’s cock. 

"I would _never_ .”

Dorian scoffed. “Yes, try saying that again when you’re not grinning like a-” He cut off with a moan as the Dalish mage slid inside him. 

"I’m sorry, what was that?" Revas inquired, laughing. 

"Just…move," the human ordered through gritted teeth. Revas leaned in to press an apologetic kiss to Dorian’s lips as he started a slow rhythm. His thrusts built in speed gradually until a particularly forceful one caused the leather of the chair to squeak beneath their movements. The elf’s hips stuttered as he giggled, turning his head to smother the sound into Dorian’s knee still hooked over his shoulder. Dorian reached out and placed his hand against Revas’ chest, halting his movements. "Don’t, I want to hear you." 

Revas pursed his lips together at that, but the moment the leather squealed as he began thrusting again, he dissolved into another fit of laughter. “I’m sorry,” he gasped between helpless giggles. “Should we move someplace else?”

"Don’t you dare stop," Dorian commanded, smiling at his lover’s lack of composure. The elf continued to snicker each time one of his thrusts was punctuated by a squeak. This continued until they both reached their climaxes and Revas collapsed bonelessly against the human until he caught his breath. Dorian caught him close, wrapping his arms around the elf while he waited for his own heart rate to slow. 

A moment later, Revas pulled away, standing and pulling his leggings back up. He noticed Dorian gazing up at him with a tender look on his face. “What?”

"I’ve never heard you laugh like that before."

The elf’s ears went pink and he averted his gaze. “Yes, well…you need another bath,” he stammered, clearly embarrassed. He offered Dorian his hand, intending to pull the human to his feet and squawked in surprise when he was pulled back down into his lover’s arms instead. “Dorian, no.” 

"Will you join me?"

"Mm. The bath in my chambers should be large enough to fit us both."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another nsfw piece because Ramon Tikaram's voice does things to me.

It was late when Dorian set out to search for the Inquisitor. Nearly everyone had retired for the night, but the Dalish mage had yet to return to his chambers. Dorian searched his own room first just in case the elf had decided to bed down there instead. It wouldn’t have been the first time he found Revas curled around one of his pillows, fast asleep. However, this wasn’t one of those occasions.

The Altus mage’s concern grew as he checked the kitchens, the gardens, and the stables. The Inquisitor wasn’t in any of his usual haunts. There was only one room of the keep left to search that Revas frequented. If the elf wasn’t there…well, Dorian didn’t relish the thought of rousing Cassandra or Vivienne all because their leader decided to make a break for it once again.

It turned out that his worry was all for naught. He located the elf immediately upon entering the library. Revas stood hunched over one of the tables with stacks of books surrounding him. “Here you are,” Dorian sighed in relief, causing the elf to glance up from the book he was absorbed in reading. The human took in his lover’s fatigued state as he crossed the room to Revas’ side. “Come to bed. You look exhausted and we’ve got an early start tomorrow.”

"I’m not finished yet." Dorian wrapped his arms around the Inquisitor from behind, hooking his chin over the elf’s shoulder as he observed the book lying open on the table. “You’re researching? At this time of night?” he asked, frowning.

Revas hummed an affirmative as he leaned his weight back against his human lover. “I’ve never been to a desert before,” the elf admitted. “I need to be prepared for whatever we could expect. I need to know about the climate, the flora, the-“

Dorian buried his face into the side of the elf’s neck to muffle his fond laugh. He pulled back as he felt the Dalish mage stiffen in indignation. “Revas dear, you do realize that it will take us quite some time to travel to the Western Approach, yes? If it’s that important to you, why not pack up some of these books and bring them to read along the way?”

Revas was shaking his head before Dorian had even finished speaking. “We can’t spare the extra room in any of our packs,” he explained. The elf yawned, scrubbing at his eyes with the back of a hand. “I promise I’ll come to bed soon, Dor. As soon as I finish these last few books.”

"If I left you to your own devices, I’d wake to an empty bed and you would still be here, wouldn’t you?" Dorian asked. It was a rhetorical question, but Revas gave a noncommittal sound in response anyway. The Altus mage sighed. "Don’t sacrifice your sleep for this."

The elf scoffed and attempted to gently nudge Dorian away with an elbow. “I don’t need to be mothered. I’ll sleep when I sleep.”

"When reason fails…" Dorian muttered. He pressed closer, crowding the elf against the edge of the table. He allowed his arms to loosen from around Revas, hands skimming down the elf’s sides to rest against the slight curve of his hips. "I thought about you all day," he breathed into Revas’ ear.

"Oh?" The elf’s tone wasn’t so much curious as amused, but Dorian counted it as a win that the mildly annoyed timbre that had threaded itself into the smaller mage’s voice had vanished. However Revas’ attention was still focused on the book in front of him.

Dorian twined an arm around the Inquisitor and reached up to cup the elf’s jaw in his hand. Kissing the side of Revas’ neck, he tilted his lover’s head to the side to give himself more space to lick and nip. “I love the way you taste,” he growled, not missing the way Revas shivered.

"Dorian." The warning lacked any real irritation behind it, made even more ineffectual by the way Revas tilted his head further to welcome the human’s attentions. The elf reached up to grip Dorian’s arm that held him, but didn’t try to pull away.

"Are you really going to turn down an opportunity for a tumble?" Dorian inquired. He struggled to keep the laugh out of his voice at Revas’ shameless attempt to rub himself against the human’s front. "You’re becoming quite the scholar. I do believe I’m in danger of becoming jealous that these books have gained your unwavering attention."

Revas heaved a sigh. Dorian couldn’t see the elf’s face, but it was a safe bet that he was biting his lip while he thought. “I…Alright. Just let me finish this book. Then I’m all your’s,” he vowed.

Dorian held the elf in place as he rocked his hips forward into Revas’. “That isn’t good enough. I want you, Revas. Right now. Can you feel how badly I need you?” the Altus mage asked, grinding his erection into the elf. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

"I…no."

"No?"

"Don’t stop."

That was all the encouragement Dorian needed. He shifted his grip from Revas’ jaw to the back of the his neck and pressed the Inquisitor down until his cheek met the wood of the table. He kept one hand on the elf’s neck, holding him in place while he ran his free hand slowly up and down the length of his lover’s back. He kicked Revas’ legs apart and situated himself between them. “You’re beautiful,” Dorian murmured, leaning down to pull Revas’ hair back from obscuring his face. “Maker, you’re always beautiful…but like this? Bent over with your arse up in the air for me…Gorgeous.”

Dorian watched in delight as the elf’s ears flamed at the praise. “Ridiculous shem,” the Dalish mage hissed under his breath. A low whine was torn from his throat as he felt Dorian roll his hips against him through the barrier of their clothes. Revas buried his face against his arms to muffle the noise.

Dorian fisted his hand in Revas’ hair and jerked the elf’s head back. “None of that,” he chided. “I want to hear you. We’re in no danger of anyone walking in on us. The keep is asleep, just as we should be.”

"Creators, Dor," Revas gasped. One of his hands shot back to grab onto Dorian’s thigh, holding the human to him while he rubbed against his lover. The other hand snaked beneath the himself, reaching to palm at his length. Dorian caught both of Revas’ wrists, pinning them to the table on either side of the elf.

The Inquisitor twisted around as much as he could to glare at the human. Dorian’s moustache twitched up in a smirk. “Perhaps we should try this again when we return from the Western Approach. In the daytime, though.”

"Why?"

"I think you would enjoy it."

"Enjoy…what exactly?"

"The possibility of someone walking in on us like this. It’s an exciting thought, isn’t it?" Dorian questioned with a knowing smile. Revas moaned at the idea, not even bothering with a denial. "I thought so."

"Dorian," Revas whined. He struggled to pull his hands free of the human’s grasp to no avail. The elf made a distressed noise, trying to grind his hips into the table below him for stimulation.

Dorian draped himself over the elf’s back, halting his movements. “Yes?” he asked, smiling at Revas’ frustrated grunt.

"It’s not…I can’t…Please, Dorian," the elf begged, a desperate edge entering his voice.

"You have the loveliest manners when it suits you. Since you asked so prettily…" Dorian eased his weight off Revas, lifting the Inquisitor’s hips slightly. He slipped a hand into the elf’s leggings and wrapped his hand around the smaller mage’s stiff length. Several strokes later, Revas released into Dorian’s palm with a shout. The human soothed him through the aftershocks, kissing the back of the elf’s neck before withdrawing his hand.

When Revas stood on shaky legs, he caught sight of Dorian licking the elf’s spend off his hand. He reached up to grab at the human’s face, dragging him down into a kiss and moaning when he tasted himself on the Dorian’s lips. “Now for your turn,” the elf stated once they parted.

"Ah, no. Thank you for the sentiment, but we _do_  still have to be up early tomorrow.” Dorian replied, halting the elf’s hand that had started towards his trousers. Revas sighed, glancing back at the stack of books on the table. “By the Maker, I will carry you from this room if you even consider-“

Revas silenced the Altus mage with another kiss. “No, let’s go to bed,” he said, twining his fingers together with Dorian’s. Hand in hand, the lovers retired to the human’s room.


End file.
